icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 EJBHL Season
These are the 2013-14 Estrie Junior B Hockey League season standings. This is the first season for the league, which seems to be a merger of three smaller leagues. The league seems to be governed by the Yamaska-Missisquoi Region, while being Estrie Region teams. Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P FPP Cowansville Voyageurs 18 16 1 1 - 83 37 46 13 St-Alphonse Blizzard 18 14 3 1 - 79 42 45 16 Sherbrooke Thibault Gm 21 12 7 2 - 95 62 43 17 Granby "B" Bulldogs 19 12 7 0 - 87 64 41 17 Granby Phantoms 20 11 7 2 - 84 51 40 16 Sherbrooke Club Piscine 23 3 17 3 - 74 122 31 22 Sherbrooke Metro Plouffe 21 4 14 3 - 78 101 28 17 Sherbrooke Hockey Experts 19 5 12 2 - 47 96 25 13 Victoriaville Tigers 17 7 9 1 - 74 74 20 5'' Warwick Cougars 12 5 6 1 - 42 49 20 ''9 Bromont Rockies 6 3 3 0 - 21 20 12 6'' Asbestos Azteks 11 2 9 0 - 22 70 12 ''8 Playoffs The league ran three sets of playoffs, each section was a round robin followed by a best-of-three final between the top two teams in each pool. There is no evidence that there was a final between the three section winners. Sherbrooke Round Robin *Thibault GM defeated Club Piscine 8 to 3 *Thibault GM defeated Hockey Experts 5 to 0 *Club Piscine defeated Metro Plouffe 7 to 1 *Hockey Experts defeated Metro Plouffe 4 to 1 *Hockey Experts defeated Club Piscine 6 to 3 *Thibault GM defeated Metro Plouffe 6 to 2 *Club Piscine defeated Hockey Experts 2 to 1 Round Robin Standings Team GP W L GF GA FPP P Thibault GM 3 3 0 19 5 3 9 Hockey Experts 3 2 1 10 9 1 5 Club Piscine 3 1 2 13 17 3 5 Metro Plouffe 3 0 3 6 17 3 3 Final *Thibault GM 10 Club Piscine 1 Yamaska-Missisquoi Round robin *Blizzard defeated Voyageurs 4 to 1 *Phamtoms defeated Bulldogs B 5 to 3 *Voyageurs defeated Phamtoms 2 to 1 *Blizzard defeated Bulldogs B 6 to 4 *Blizzard defeated Phamtoms 3 to 2 *Voyageurs defeated Bulldogs B 6 to 1 Team GP W L GF GA FPP P Blizzard 3 3 0 13 7 3 9 Voyageurs 3 2 1 9 6 2 6 Phamtoms 3 1 2 8 8 3 5 Bulldogs B 3 0 3 8 17 3 3 Final *Voyageurs 3 Blizzard 1 Hockey Experts Round Robin *Tigers defeated Azteks 6 to 4 *Cougars defeated Azteks 4 to 3 *Cougars and Tigers tied 5 to 5 Team GP W L T GF GA FPP P Cougars 2 1 0 1 15 9 2 7 Tigers 2 1 0 1 12 15 2 5 Azteks 2 0 2 0 7 10 1 1 Final *Cougars defeated Tigers 2 games to 1 (1-2, 4-2, 6-0) Category:2014 in hockey Category:Quebec Junior B Hockey Category:Quebec Junior Hockey